Weapons of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror
Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror is a third-person shooter/stealth video game developed by SCE Bend Studioand published by Sony Computer Entertainment for PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2. It is the fifth game in the Syphon Filter series. The weapons used in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror are as follows. Gameplay As with the trilogy and unlike the previous game, the gameplay is a return to the series roots. Players resume the role of Gabe Logan and occasionally Lian Xing, special operatives for a secret government agency. The non-linear, open-ended feel of the previous game has been reverted to the linear gameplay. Several types of rifles and visors are introduced. Players can now hide against walls and shoot around corners. However, the roll ability is noticeably absent. Following the convention introduced in The Omega Strain, weapons are now divided ibto five distinct categories. * Back: this consists of various long arms, including rifles, machine guns, launchers, carbines, shotguns and similar firearms. * Sidearm: this is made up of pistols and automatic handguns, some of which are automatically suppressed by default and cannot be un-silenced. * Auxiliary: this list is that of personal defense weapons. * Grenades: explosives. * Special: there is only ever one choice in this, that being the "MB-150", a sniper rifle that fires standard rounds as well as 'darts'that the player can trigger, with explosive, gas and electric darts usable. Unlike The Omega Strain, the 'melee' category was removed, and players will now start every mission with a knife and the series-infamous taser, regardless of the mission's location. The EDT is the default taser, but is supplanted by the more powerful EPDD when the fourth Stealth Combat Specialist rating is achieved. All the weapons, regardless of category, cannot be dropped or otherwise removed from the player, a convention that also applies to the MB-150, but they can be swapped for different firearms in that distinct category - for example the player can exchange an M-16 for a Barrett M82 or swap out a CZ Mach 9 for a Mark 23. However, the MB-150 is scripted to be removed from the player twice in the game: once in Episode 6 Part 2 and again in Episode 8 Part 5. Single Player Pistols ---- Heckler & Koch Mark 23 SD The Heckler & Koch Mark 23 SD is Gabe's default pistol for every mission, as the TEC-9 is for Lian unless the player swapped it for a different weapon. With a threaded suppressor and a heavy-hitting .45 ACP round, it is the perfect tool for the silent soldier. It's also found in a crate in the Jimmy Zhou apartments. Called the Mark 23 SD in-game. ---- Israeli Military Industries Jerico 941R The Jericho 941 returns in Dark Mirror. Also if the game model is actually the 9x19mm, in the game fires .41 Action Express. It is used by certain Peruvian Revolutionary War Council members in Episode 3, Part 1 as well as Zivmovic Prijateljstvo (Zivmovic Friendship) soldiers in Episode 4, Part 1 and 2. This weapon can be unlocked with the second Tactical Combat Specialist badge. Called the Jerico-41 in-game. ---- Israeli Military Industries Jerico 941R Semi-Compact What seems to be a general purpose Flare Gun is actually a Jericho 941 Semi-Compact. It can be unlocked and used. Interestingly, it set enemies aflame on the PSP; this counted as environment kills. The PS2 and Vita version both could not set victims afire seeing as the violence was reduced on both consoles. ---- Fabrique Nationale Five seveN The Five-seveN from the previous game appears in Dark Mirror. It is referred to as the SP-57. Players have to beat the time in the first training to unlock it. For some reason in Dark Mirror the magazine capacity is reduced from 20 to 10, therefore decreasing its total ammunition count. ---- Makarov PM The Makaro'''v is used by Red Section paramilitary men in Episode 1, Part 3, Part 4 and Part 5, as well as Episode 2, Part 2. Can be unlocked in online mode. ---- Israeli Military Industries Desert Eagle Mark XIX The Desert Eagle Mark XIX is available in .50 AE, .44 Magnum, and .357 Magnum, as it also was in The Omega Strain. The former, called the '''Desert Express .50, is seen used by Jimmy Zhou thugs inside the apartment complex, and can permanently be unlocked by completing every mission without being killed or failing any objectives. The second can be acquired by earning the third Stealth Combat Specialist rating, and is a player-exclusive weapon. It has a suppressor, which cannot be seen in the game model. Called the Silenced .44 in-game. The last one can optionally be found in Episode 1 Part 5, Episode 5 Part 1, Episode 6 in both parts and Episode 7 Part 2. This one is designated the Desert Sniper .357. Mara Aramov, assuming Stone does not kill her with stealth, will use one of these pistols in a boss fight and can somehow operate it in a rapid-fire fashion. ---- CZ 75 "Pre-B" Used by enemies in Episode 4, Part 1 and 2. Can't be unlocked. Called the CZ Mach-9 in game. ---- Intratec TEC-9 Lian Xing is automatically armed with an unsilenced TEC-9 automatic pistol for the missions where she is playable. Her version is a semi-automatic and single-shot capable. The silenced version of this weapon can be unlocked and used in gameplay, the latter also equipped with a fully automatic fire mode. The TEC-9 is named TEK-9 in the game. The silenced version somehow has the suppressor missing; with the standard TEC-9 usable by Gabriel Logan in Episode 1, Part 4 and Episode 7, Part 3, in a crate. The former is called the TEK-9 Silenced. ---- Heckler & Koch MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is used by Red Section soldiers during the KemSynth Petroleum incident. It can be dual wielded. As was the case in the previous game, it's called the MDS-7. ---- Sawed-Off Pistol Gained by the player if one earns the first Survival Tactics Expert rating. Its cut-down barrel increases spread at close range but makes it utterly useless for long-range combat. ---- Submachine Guns ---- MAK .45 The MAK .45 can be used in Episode 5 and Episode 6. ---- MAK 9mm The 9mm version is used in Episode 2, Part 2 and 3, and is an auxiliary weapon for some reason, because the 9mm is a little bit less powerful than the .45 version, that can be dual wielded. ---- SITES Spectre M4 The SITES Spectre M4 is seen in the hands of Red Section personnel in all whole Episode 1, one part in Episode 2 and last bonus mission. ---- Israeli Military Industries Uzi Called UG-9 in the European versions of game, is primarily used by Peruvian War Revolutionary Council soldiers in Episode 3. It is also kicked to Private Janzen in Episode 4 Part 2 - a factual error, since such a weapon would never be seen in this mission. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A3 The Heckler & Koch MP5A3 is used by Zivmović Prijateljstvo soldiers in Episode 4. . ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A4 Unlocked by gaining the second Stealth Combat Specialist badge. ---- Heckler & Koch UMP .45 Under the fictional name of UNP .45, is carried by Konigsberg security personnel and players can unlock it by beating Training 3 without wasting a shot. Strangely, this SMG is equipped with a sniper-type scope. ---- Fabrique Nationale Project 90 (P90) Called SSP90 as in Omega Strain, is a unique weapon; its transparent magazine carries a total of 50 armour-piercing rounds that fire almost at rifle velocity. It is one of a few submachine guns to have more than 30 rounds per cartridge. It is seen only in the hands of veteran Red Section soldiers in Episode 6 and Episode 7. Can be unlocked with the first Combat Knife Specialist badge. ---- Shotguns ---- Benelli M1 Super 90 The Benelli M1 Super 90 is found in Episode 1, Part 1, 4 and 5. It is unlocked by the player if one destroys all the depleted uranium containers in Episode 4 Part 1. ---- Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 (Universal Sporting Automatic Shotgun) One of the signature weapons of the Syphon Filter franchise, is the fully automatic assault shotgun, notable for being required to defeat Jason Chance and Erich Rhoemer (the latter in Syphon Filter 3), can be used by Lian Xing, sadly only for a section of Episode 2 Part 1. However, the player can also unlock it by gaining the first badge of the Tactical Combat Specialist rating. ---- Mossberg 500 Mariner Cruiser Called Shot Defender in game, is the pump-action shotgun can be acquired in Episode 5 Part 1. It is permanently unlocked by completing Sana's, Yemen in record time. This would arguably not be considered worth it due to the weapon's horrible range - Yemen is possibly the hardest mission in the entire game to beat. ---- Armsel Protecta (SWD/Cobray Street Sweeper) ---- Launchers ---- Calico HE ---- Pancor Jackhammer HE ---- Mk 153 Mmod 0 SMAW Available in two forms: the first is a standard, anti-infantry version that is unlocked by destroying every warhead in Episode 4. The second one is an 'Anti-Tank' version with only one round per magazine to compensate for its immense power, necessitating a reload every time the weapon is fired. ---- Milkor Multi Grenade Launcher (MGL) Mk ---- Assault Rifles ---- Israeli MIlitary Industries Galil AR The Galil AR is the weapon is used by Red Section personnel during some parts of Episodes 1 and 2; it is also wielded by Jimmy Zhou security members on Bangkok rooftops. ---- Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is an optional weapon in Episode 2, Part 3. It can permanently be unlocked for player use if one destroys the depleted uranium containers in Episode 4 Part 3. A silenced variant of the M4A1 is acquired by scoring 10 headshots in Episode 7 Part 4. ---- Norinco Type 56 Called China Type 56 in game, is used by Red Section leader White Scorpion. Unlocked by gaining the second Combat Knife Specialist badge. ---- FAMAS F1 Called FAMAS in the game, is carried by certain ZP soldiers in Episode 4. Acquired by completing Training 2 under record time. ---- Automatic Kalashnikov 1947 (AK-47) The AK-47 is used by certain Zivmović Prijateljstvo soldiers in Episode 4. Players unlock it by scoring 25 headshots in Episode 6 Part 1. ---- Steyr AUG HBAR The Steyr AUG HBAR Automatic Rifle is seen in the hands of Red Section soldiers in Episodes 4, 5 and 6. Notably, Richard Kress brandishes one when fighting against Gabe, as do RS elites who storm the casino. ---- RPK RPK is carried by Red Section thugs in Episode 6 and 7. ---- Heckler & Koch G11 The Heckler & Koch G11 is used by certain 'elite' Red Section enemies, including a FCS soldier in Episode 7 Part 4. Players may acquire it by gaining the third Combat Knife Specialist badge. ---- Colt M16A2 The Colt M16A2 fires in burst-shot or single-shot. Unlocked by destroying all the depleted uranium containers for Episode 4 Part 2. ---- Sniper Rifles ---- Model 656 The Model 656 is apparently used by Mara Aramov's guards in 'Narbonne, France'. Stone refers to it as an "AR-15" but players can never acquire it. A sniper version of this rifle is available, however, called the "Stone's Rifle" (presumably in reference to Eugene Stoner). ---- Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (Dragunov SVD) The SVD Dragunov is used by Red Section and Peruvian War Revolutionary Council soldiers. ---- Barrett M82A1M The Barrett M82A1 fires a shot that penetrates directly through body armour. The downsides are the need for accuracy and its sluggish firing rate. Found in Episodes 6 and 7; the player can unlock it by gaining the third Tactical Combat Specialist badge. ---- Heckler and Koch MSG90 (MB-150) The second default weapon for Gabe Logan is a sniper rifle designated the 'MB-150' , which can never be dropped unless the game script calls for it. This particular weapon fires 6mm shots as well as 'darts', and the player is at no point able to swap it, release it from Gabe or otherwise get rid of it but there are two instances where the firearm is lost from one's inventory. The first is when Touchstone clobbers Gabe and uses the weapon against himself (but is promptly defeated) and the second is when the rifle is accidentally thrown over a balcony in Gabe's attempt to evade an ambush in Bangkok. The weapon mostly seems to resemble the "C8 rifle" introduced in The Omega Strain, which was in fact a Heckler and Koch MSG90, despite TOS' game description asserting it is a Diemaco C8 rifle. ---- VSS Vintorez Just as Gabe's second default weapon is the MB-150, Lian Xing is armed with the VSS Vintorez. Both are exactly similar, firing 6mm and various 'dart' rounds despite looking distinctly different. ---- Light Machine Guns ---- Fabtique Nationale M249-E2 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) ---- Explosives ---- M67 Fragmentation Grenade Called simply M67 grenade, is usable through most missions. It is a lethal device that wounds and kills those caught in its blast radius. ---- Laser Mine ---- EMP Grenade ---- Composite 4 C4 can be used only by Lian in Episode 2, Part 1. ---- Miscellaneous ---- Generic Flamethrower In a callback to the original Syphon Filter's fight with Anton Girdeux in Freedom Memorial, Red Jack is seen armed with a general-purpose fire whip, as is another unnamed Red Section grunt, both of whom Gabe has the distinct bad luck of encountering in gameplay. Fortunately for him, the weapon's weaknesses are exactly as that which Girdeux bore: shooting the fuel tanks on one's back would detonate the weapon and kill the user from immolation. ---- General Electrics M-134 Minigun The M134 appear on the last bonus mission carried by the last Zhou's thug. ---- Tasers ---- E.D.T. / E.P.D.D. ---- Knives ---- Fairbairn-Sykes ---- Paintball Guns ---- Generic Paintball Gun ---- Generic Paintball Rifle ---- Gadgets and Equipment ---- Infra Red Googles (IR) In Dark Mirror the IRs scopes like that on the Omega Strain's DSC-1 Thermal are no longer available, but players acquire the thermal googles. They operate exactly like the aforementioned DSC-1. In the case of enemies, these googles are very useful, because users can find them even when hiding. ---- Night Vision Googles (NV) The alternative to the P.I.D.. Unlike Omega Strain, in Dark Mirror you can have always these. They allow you to stealthily approach enemies from behind in pitch blackness, but an enemy shining a torchlight at a user will blind the NV-wearing individual for a few seconds. ---- Electronic Device Sensing Unity Googles (EDSU) These fictional googles, as the name suggest, find metallic devices. These are also very useful for find hidden evidences. Every object that you can interact is highlighted in yellow. ---- Personal Illumination Device (PID) In Dark Mirror now the P.I.D. is almost useless, due to the always usable Night Vision googles. The main purpose of this gadget is to let the Private Janzen to cross toxic-filled pits in Episode 4, Part 2. ---- Rapid Traversal Line (RTL) In Dark Mirror the Rapid Traversal Line (RTL) allows the player to make a two-way traversal over short distances. ---- Med Kit Dark Mirror is the only Syphon Filter game that allow to heal you with a med kit. In fact the health-regeneration mechanic was missing from the first 4 games until Dark Mirror. In Logan's Shadow a new system is implemented whereby players who take cover when their health is low can regenerate health as long as they do not come under attacks while HP regenerates. The med kit restore the 100% of the health and be found often. In multiplayer it used to heal your teammates. ---- Fire Extinguisher The fire extinguisher can be found only in the Episode 3. This is necessary for a hidden evidence in the Part 2 and if you destroy the canister opposite Gabe in Part 1 when he first begins. Despite having infinite ammunition, extra rounds can be collected from a new fire extinguisher if the player already has one in their inventory. ---- Flak Jacket ---- Items ---- Hidden Evidence ---- Security Card This card can open high level security doors in Episode 1, Part 1. ---- B1 Keycard ---- Elevator Key This key is found in Episode 1, Part 3 and is essential to complete the level. ---- Freeman's Server Code ---- Locker Key ---- KemSynth Data Drive ---- Transponder Keycard ---- Maintenance Key ---- Security Card (Gas Room) Found only in Episode 2, Part 3. ---- Yavlinsky's Fingerprint Essential to complete Episode 5, Part 1. You can obtain it in the Viktor's suite in two different places: one on a glass and the other on a typewriter. ---- Security Keycard Unlike the security card, this is specific to enter to the Ottokar Hall. ---- MI6 Recording Device Installed by Maggie Powers' agents in Episode 5, Part 2. There are some in a room with fingerprint scanner and the other in the Ottokar Hall. These are three: one on a statue, one on a pool table and the last on the bar. ---- Security Card (TransEuroTram) ---- AIT Security Keycard (Red Section headquarter) ---- AIT Security Keycard (Station) ---- Key to Zhou's Room ---- Heavy Weaponry ---- Turret ---- Multiplayer Exclusives Pistols ---- Glock G-17 ---- Ripper ---- Shotguns ---- Franchi SPA-12 (Browning Over-Under) ---- Sawed-Off Shotgun ---- Launchers ---- M79 ---- Assault Rifles ---- Heckler & Koch G3A3 ---- Colt M16K ---- TripBar / Ramat ---- Sniper Rifles ---- Heckler and Koch MSG90 ---- Heckler and Koch PSG-1 Thermal ---- Colt AR-15 ---- Zastava SG-76 ---- Light Machine Guns ---- M60 / M60 E-3 ---- Explosives ---- Anti-Personnel Mine ---- M18A1 Claymore Mine ---- M18A1 Claymore Mine Trigger This trigger appears when Claymore Mine is installed. It also used in Training 4 level. ---- X34 Nerve Agent The X34 appear also as grenade in the multiplayer. ---- AN/M8 Smoke Grenade Used to disorientate the enemy. ---- Fictional XM-84D Flashbang Similar purpose to the smoke grenade, but this temporarily stuns the enemy. ---- Gadgets and Equipment ---- Agency Zip Line (AZL) In Dark Mirror the Agency Zip Line (AZL) allows the player to make a one-way traversal over great distances. ---- Medium Med Kit Medium Med Kit is used to heal your teammates. ---- Large Med Kit Large Med Kit is used to heal your teammates. ---- Items ---- Detonator Code Description need to be added. ---- Rogue Description need to be added. ---- Valve Control Wrench Description need to be added. ---- Retinal Imprinter Description need to be added. ---- Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Weaponry Category:Weaponry